Lex & Amber
by LaVida9
Summary: Der Kampf um Essen und Wasser wird immer schwieriger. Während Amber wieder einmal den Wachdienst übernehmen muss, trifft sie Lex, der ihr ein verlockendes Angebot macht. Doch wird Amber darauf eingehen? Wird Lex sein Versprechen halten? Anfang 1. Staffel.


A/N:Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere, Orte, Schauplätze etc. sind Eigentum der jeweiligen rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Die Originalcharaktere und Originalhandlung sind Eigentum des Autors. Der Autor ist in keiner Weise mit den Besitzern, Erschaffern oder Produzenten irgendeiner Medienkonzession verbunden. Vorsätzliche Verstöße gegen das Urheberrecht sind nicht beabsichtigt.

Warnung: Falls sich jemand an Kraftausdrücken stört, sollte er die Geschichte besser nicht lesen.

Der Wachdienst war eine der undankbarsten Aufgaben, die zwischen ihnen vergeben wurden. Diese Nacht hatte es Amber getroffen. In der rechten Hand eine Taschenlampe haltend, streifte sie durch die Gänge vorbei an den Zimmern, aus denen leises Atmen drang. Sie müsste auch in die Kanalisation gehen um die Alarmanlage zu überprüfen, doch Angst hielt sie zurück.

Die letzten Nächte hatte sie wachgelegen und auf die Schritte von Lex oder Bray gelauscht, während sie durch die Mall streiften, weil sie nicht schlafen konnte. Sorgen plagten sie. Darüber, wie sie überleben sollten, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen sollte. Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit verfolgten sie ständig, Bilder von ihren Eltern.

„Amber."

Sie wirbelte herum und ließ die Taschenlampe fallen. Das Licht flackerte und erlosch.

„Wer ist da?" Ihre Stimmer schnitt durch die Dunkelheit.

„Erkennst du mich nicht?"

Amber hörte Schritte auf sie zukommen. Ihrer Sehkraft beraubt, verfeinerte sich die Aufnahmefähigkeit ihrer Ohren um ein Vielfaches. Eine tiefe, sarkastische Stimme, unterlegt mit einer kaum fasslichen Bedrohung.

„Lex."

Ein Licht ging an und blendete sie.

„Keine gute Nachtwächterin, was? Ich hätte mich an dir vorbei stehlen können, du hättest mich nicht aufgehalten. Wenn ich Ebony gewesen wäre, oder einer von den Deamon Dogs, wärst du tot."

„Nichts wäre ich! Die Alarmanlage funktioniert, du wärst nicht reingekommen, ohne dass ich dich gehört hätte. Nimm das Licht aus meinem Gesicht!"

„Amber, Babe, warum so böse? Ich bin nur besorgt um deine Sicherheit."

Er kam näher.

„Wenn dir was passieren würde..."

Er schaltete die Taschenlampe wieder aus. Dunkelheit verschluckte sie.

„Drohst du mir?"

Amber nahm unsicher einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte fühlen, wie ihr Puls schneller schlug und ihr Atem flacher wurde. Gefahr schwang in der Luft.

„Hör auf! Mach sofort die Taschenlampe-" Sie unterbrach sich. Unmittelbar vor ihrem Körper spürte sie eine Präsenz. Lex stand ganz nah vor ihr, sein Atem strich über ihr Gesicht, Wärme strahlte von seinem Körper ab.

„Nervös?", fragte er leise. Lex nahm noch einen Schritt nach vorne und neigte sich zu ihr runter. Amber spürte wie seine Lippen über ihren schwebten und hielt den Atem an. Ruckartig nahm er seinen Körper zurück. Amber zuckte zusammen und Lex feixte.

„Ich bin keine Spielpuppe! Halt dich fern von mir!", sagte sie wütend in die Dunkelheit.

Seine geschmeidige Stimme antwortete ihr. „Keine Angst, Amber. Dein Geheimnis bleibt bei mir."

Wütend blickte sie in die Dunkelheit. „Was für ein Geheimnis?"

Lex antwortete nicht.

Es dauerte einige Tage bevor Amber ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Was für ein Geheimnis meinte er? Ob die anderen etwas bemerkten, wusste sie nicht. Dafür wurden ihre Angriffe gegen Lex noch schneidender, aber er lachte alles von sich.

„Iss nicht so viel! Gib Cloe etwas ab!", fuhr sie ihn am Esstisch an. Die Unterhaltungen verstummten langsam. Lex richtete sich auf, legte die Gabel beiseite und schaute sie herausfordernd an.

„Oder was? Willst du mich zu Tode zicken?"

Sandra gluckste.

„Cloe ist ganz abgemagert und du nimmst dir doppelte Portionen! Das ist ungerecht!"

„Amber hat Recht. Du musst verzichten, damit die Kinder mehr haben!" Dal und Jack tauschten Blicke.

„Danke, Bray.", sagte Amber.

„Als Anführer steht mir mehr zu! Ich muss euch Deppen beschützen, da brauche ich Energie."

Sie wollte protestieren, aber Lex erhob sich mit seinem Teller. „Halte besser deinen Mund, Püppchen, oder du kommst vor's Gericht.", fuhr er leise fort und verschwand aus der Küche.

Die nächsten Tage streifte Amber wütend durch die Mall. Sie mied Bray, Sandra und die anderen und brütete über ihren dunklen Gedanken. Manchmal bekam sie das Gefühl, Salene vermutete etwas, aber es war schwer zu sagen... Sie klügelte verrückte Pläne aus, verwarf sie wieder und wurde immer frustrierter.

„Amber."

Wieder zuckte Amber zusammen. „Hör auf dich an mich anzuschleichen! Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich hab keine Nerven für deine Gedankenkotze."

Lex verengte seine Augen und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Sofalehne. „Warum so giftig?"

Amber rutschte von ihm weg. Sie blickte zur Tür. Es war Abend, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie jemand sehen würde, war groß.

„Niemand hat von deinem Geheimnis erfahren."

Sie schaute ihn wütend an. „Welches Geheimnis?"

Lex grinste. „Du weißt es nicht? Dein eigenes Geheimnis?"

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen!"

Lex lehnte sich leicht vor, in seiner Aura eine Nuance von Selbstgefälligkeit. „Du willst abhauen.", hauchte er.

„Was? Nein!"

„Du willst nicht mehr teilen und auf die Kinder aufpassen, oder? Du hast es satt zwischen Trudy und Salene schlichten zu müssen. Du willst nicht mehr um Bray sein."

„Hör auf Scheiße zu reden!", fauchte sie und versuchte zu verschleiern, wie nahe er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Angst und Überraschung hatten sie gepackt, als er ihre dunklen Gedanken so nonchalant aussprach und ihr herausfordernd in die Augen blickte.

„Soll ich dir mein Geheimnis verraten? Als kleiner Austausch.", er grinste. Sein verwegener Blick beunruhigte Amber. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, dass du dort draußen nicht überleben würdest."

Amber rutschte wütend von ihm weg. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Lex! Ich will nirgendwo hin!"

„Keine Angst, ich denke genauso."

Amber schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ihr sein Gedankengang aufging. „Nein!"

„Ich kann uns beschützen, du kannst uns Essen besorgen. Wir könnten uns einem anderen, stärkeren Stamm anschließen."

Ein Schauer schlich sich Ambers Wirbelsäule hoch. Sie spürte wie sich die Härchen auf ihren Armen und Nacken aufstellten, als sie die Idee durch ihren Verstand streichen ließ. Erregt erhob sie sich und schaute Lex misstrauisch an.

„Vergiss es!"

Lex zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Dann bleib hier eingepfercht. Ich kann es alleine schaffen, du nicht."

Amber kniff die Lippen zusammen. Sie stand auf und rauschte an ihm vorbei, doch er griff sie beim Arm und wirbelte sie herum. Blitzartig zog er sie an sich.

„Wohin so wütend?", flüsterte er, seine Stimme rau in ihrem Ohr.

Amber schlug gegen seine Brust und versuchte sich frei zu machen.

„Du bist scharf auf mich.", sagte er und nippte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Dafür kommst du vor's Gericht! Das schwöre ich!", fauchte sie, ihre Wangen flammend rot.

Er ignorierte sie. „Ich bin einsam, Babe. Wir könnten ein geiles Team sein."

Amber kämpfte gegen seinen Griff.

„Hör mir zu! Nächste Woche werde ich abhauen. Triff mich in der Kanalisation, falls du dich dafür entscheidest." Lex lockerte seinen Griff und Amber riss sich los.

Sie schaute ihm hitzig in die Augen. „Fick dich!"

Amber wirbelte herum und flüchtete aus dem Raum, während Lex ihr feixend nachschaute.

Soll ich bleiben oder gehen? Die kleine Frage schlich sich in Ambers Gedanken und nistete sich ein, überschattete alle anderen Denkprozesse und Handlungen wie ein Parasit. Die Woche verging zäh. Sie hatten wieder kein Essen und Bray wurde auf die Suche geschickt. Die schlechte Situation führte zu mehr Streit zwischen Salene und Trudy. Das Baby schrie und weinte immerzu, so dass Amber kaum Schlaf bekam.

Sie vermied jede Konfrontation mit Lex. Sie mied seinen Blick und blendete die unnötigen Stimmen beim Esstisch aus. Stattdessen brütete sie über ihrer Unterhaltung. _Ich denke genauso. Wir könnten uns einem anderen, stärkeren Stamm anschließen._

„Amber!"

„Was?" Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, blickte sie umher. Salene saß neben ihr am Tisch. Amber hatte sie nicht bemerkt.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir, oder?", fragte Salene. Amber schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Ist es wegen dem Essen? Ich finde es auch nicht gut, dass Lex so viel isst. Wir sollten ihn vor's Gericht bringen."

„Gericht?" Etwas regte sich in Ambers Gedanken. „Nein."

„Was?"

„Es ist ohne Sinn. Wenn Lex Essen will, dann wird er es sich nehmen. Davon hält ihn kein Gericht ab."

Das Baby begann wieder zu schreien. Einen Moment später erschien Jack, er war einem Panikanfall nahe.

„Salene! Dem Baby müssen die Windeln gewechselt werden!"

Dankbar für die Unterbrechung wandte Amber sich von Salene ab, die aufgestanden war und aus dem Zimmer rauschte. Sollte sie gehen oder bleiben?

Es war die Nacht. Amber lag wach in ihrem Bett und lauschte. Keine Fußschritte hallten durch die Mall. Hatte Lex nur geblufft? Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und schloss die Augen. Ihr Rucksack lag gepackt unter ihrem Bett, sie war voll angezogen unter der Bettdecke.

Sollte sie gehen oder bleiben? Amber hatte sich entschieden, aber sie wollte es nicht zugeben. Lex war ihr zuwider. Er war unverlässlich. _Wir wären ein geiles Team..._ Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Zu seinem Selbstbewusstsein, seinem Charisma, seinem Körper. Er würde in der Lage sein sie zu beschützen. Mit ihm hatte sie eine Chance. Aber sie könnte nicht zurück kommen, falls sie jetzt mit ihm verschwände. Amber richtete sich auf und bevor ihr Verstand mit ihren Handlungen aufholen konnte, hatte sie ihren Rucksack und Jacke gepackt und schlich angespannt durch das Zimmer.

Es stank in der Kanalisation. Das Geräusch von fiependen Ratten und das leise Tröpfeln von Abflusswasser war das einzige, was sie hören konnte. Sie schwenkte ihre Taschenlampe durch das Gewölbe, aber Lex war nicht da.

„Lex?", raunte sie in die Dunkelheit. Es blieb still und Amber tastete sich vorwärts. Blitzartig schloss sich eine Hand über ihren Mund, wirbelte sie herum und ein Körper drückte sie gegen die Wand.

„Hallo, Babe.", säuselte Lex und ließ die Hand fallen.

„Macht es dich geil mich so zu erschrecken?", fauchte Amber. Ihre Nähe zueinander irritierte Amber und sie konnte spüren, wie Lex seine Muskeln anspannte.

„Ziemlich, ja." Er küsste ihren Hals. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du kommst. Du warst so bissig die letzten Wochen."

„Lass uns gehen, bevor wir vermisst werden."

„Warte doch mal.", sagte er und seine Hände strichen an ihren Seiten lang.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich befummeln zu lassen! Wir gehen zusammen oder ich verschwinde alleine."

„Wir reden immer so wenig. Lass mich dich erst besser kennen lernen.", seine geschmeidige Stimme stahl sich in ihre Sinne und ließ sie schwächer werden.

„Indem du mich durchfickst?"

Amber wollte ihn von sich stoßen, aber Lex packte ihre Hände und küsste sie. Seine Lippen neckten ihre und es dauerte einen Wimpernschlag, bis sie vergaß, warum sie gekommen war. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Mund und drückte sich ihm entgegen.

Er brach den Kuss ab um nach Luft zu schnappen. „Lass uns zu meinem Zimmer gehen, Babe.", hauchte er.

„Was?", sie stieß ihn von sich. „Nein!"

„Komm schon."

Amber runzelte die Stirn, als sie Lex genauer anschaute. Er trug nur sein übliches gelbes Shirt und engen Lederhosen. „Wo ist dein Rucksack?"

Lex schwieg. Wütend schnappte sie nach Luft. Ihre Tasche schulternd wirbelte Amber herum und lief tiefer in die Kanalisation.

„Amber, warte!" Sie hörte schwere Schritte hinter sich.

„Verpiss dich, Lex! Ich bin weg! Sag den anderen was du willst."

Sie hörte Lex gegen die Wand treten. „Scheiß Zicke!"

Ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, stieg sie die Treppe hoch und schob den Gulli beiseite. Angst und Enttäuschung breiteten sich schnell in ihr aus und Amber versuchte sie mit ihrer Wut zu unterdrücken. Herbe Nachtluft wehte ihr entgegen.

„Alleine hast du keine Chance!", rief Lex. Seine Stimme schallte den Schacht hoch, doch Amber kletterte aus dem Loch und verschwand leise in der Dunkelheit. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich aus der Stadt raus, bevor es hell wurde.

A/N. Es ist als Oneshot geplant, aber ich spiele mit dem Gedanken daraus eine kleine Geschichte zu machen :) Hinterlasst mir ein Review, falls es euch gefällt (oder nicht) damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnen würde. ;)


End file.
